videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Capcom/Videojuegos
3DO *Super Street Fighter II Turbo Amiga *Street Fighter II *Super Street Fighter II Arcade games *1941: Counter Attack *1942 *1943: The Battle of Midway *1943 Kai: Midway Kaisen *1944: The Loop Master *19XX: The War Against Destiny *Adventure Quiz 2: Hatena? no Daibouken *Adventure Quiz: Capcom World *Alien vs. Predator *Armored Warriors *Avengers *Battle Circuit *Battle Arena Toshinden 2 *Bionic Commando *Black Tiger *Block Block *Bowling Alley *Cadillacs and Dinosaurs *Capcom Baseball - Suketto Gaijin Oo-Abare *Capcom Fighting Evolution *Capcom Golf *Capcom Sports Club *Capcom vs. SNK 2 *Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 *Capcom World 2 *Capcom World *Captain Commando *Carrier Air Wing *Choko *Commando *Cyberbots *Darkstalkers *Dimahoo *Dokaben *Dokaben 2 *Dungeons & Dragons: Tower of Doom *Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow over Mystara *Dynasty Wars *Eco Fighters *Exed Exes (Savage Bees en EE.UU.) *F-1 Dream *Final Fight *Final Fight Revenge *Forgotten Worlds *Ghosts 'n Goblins *Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Giga Wing *Giga Wing 2 *Gun.Smoke *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future *King of Dragons *Knights of the Round *Last Duel *Led Storm *Legendary Wings *Mad Gear *Magic Sword *Magical DoReMi Racing *Magical Tetris Challenge Featuring Mickey *Marvel Super Heroes *Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter *Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes *Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters *Mega Man: The Power Battle *Mega Twins *Mercs *Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation VS Zeon (desarrollado por Banpresto) *Mobile Suit Gundam: AEUG Vs Titans (desarrollado por Banpresto) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Federation vs ZAFT (desarrollado por Banpresto) *Muscle Bomber Duo *Nemo *NightWarriors *Pirate Ship Higemaru *Plasma Sword *Pocket Fighter *PowerStone *PowerStone 2 *Progear *Project Justice (Moreo! Justice Gakuen) *Puzz Loop 2 *Quiz & Dragons *Quiz Nanairo Dreams *Quiz San Goku Shi *Quiz Tonosama no Yabou *Quiz Tonosama no Yabou 2 *Red Earth *Rival Schools: United By Fate *Saturday Night Slam Masters *Section Z *Slipstream *Side Arms Hyper Dyne *SonSon *Spawn: In the Demon's Hand *Star Gladiator - Episode 1: Final Crusade *Street Fighter *Street Fighter Alpha *Street Fighter Alpha 2 *Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Street Fighter EX *Street Fighter EX Plus *Street Fighter EX 2 *Street Fighter EX 2 Plus *Street Fighter II *Street Fighter II Champion Edition *Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting *Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike *Street Fighter III: New Generation *Street Fighter III: Second Impact *Street Fighter Zero 2 Alpha *Street Fighter Zero 3 Upper *Street Fighter: The Movie *Strider *Strider 2 *Super Muscle Bomber *Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo *Super Street Fighter II *Super Street Fighter II Turbo *Tech Romancer *The Punisher *Three Wonders *Tiger Road *Trojan *U.N. Squadron *Vampire Hunter 2 *Vampire Savior *Vampire Savior 2 *Varth *Vulgus *War of the Grail *Warriors of Fate *Willow *X-Men vs. Street Fighter *X-Men: Children of the Atom Commodore 64 *1942 *1943: The Battle of Midway *Bionic Commando *Black Tiger *Cabal *Commando *Dynasty Wars *Final Fight *Ghost 'n Goblins *Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Gun Smoke *Hat Trick *Last Duel *Led Storm *Mercs *Pocket Rockets *Side Arms *Stocker *Street Fighter *Street Fighter II *Strider *Strider 2 *Tiger Road *U.N. Squadron Famicom/NES *1942 *1943: The Battle of Midway *Adventures in the Magic Kingdom *Bionic Commando (also on Game Boy) *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers 2 *Codename Viper *Commando *Darkwing Duck *Destiny of an Emperor *Destiny of an Emperor II *Disney Adventure in Magic Kingdom *DuckTales *DuckTales 2 *F1 Dream *G I Joe Atlantis Factor *Gargoyle's Quest 2 *Ghosts 'n Goblins *Gold Metal Challenge *Gunsmoke *Higemaru Makaijima - Nanatsu no Shima Daibouken *Legendary Wings *The Little Mermaid *Little Nemo *Mega Man *Mega Man 2 *Mega Man 3 *Mega Man 4 *Mega Man 5 *Mega Man 6 *Mickey Mousecapade *Mighty Final Fight *Pirate Ship Higemaru *Section Z *Snow Brothers *SonSon *Street Fighter 2010 *Strider *Sweet Home (solo en Japón) *Talespin *Trojan *Willow *Wily and Light's Rock Board: That's Paradise *Yo! Noid Famicom Disk System *Section Z Game Boy *Bionic Commando *Darkwing Duck *Duck Tales *Duck Tales 2 *Gargoyle's Quest aka Makai-Mura Gaiden *Mega Man II (Game Boy) *Mega Man III (Game Boy) *Mega Man IV (Game Boy) *Mega Man V (Game Boy) *Mega Man in Dr. Wily's Revenge *Street Fighter II *Tale Spin Game Boy Advance *Aladdin *Breath of Fire *Breath of Fire II *Disney's Magical Quest *Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie *Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald *Famicom Mini: Ghosts 'n Goblins *Final Fight One *Gyakuten Saiban *Gyakuten Saiban 2 *Gyakuten Saiban 3 *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap *Mega Man & Bass *MegaMan Battle Network *MegaMan Battle Network 2 *MegaMan Battle Network 3 *MegaMan Battle Network 4 *MegaMan Battle Network 5 *MegaMan Battle Network 6 *MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge *Mega Man Zero *Mega Man Zero 2 *Mega Man Zero 3 *Mega Man Zero 4 *Onimusha Tactics *Super Ghouls 'N Ghosts *Super Street Fighter II: Turbo Revival *Street Fighter Alpha 3 Game Boy Color *Magical Tetris Challenge *Mega Man Xtreme *Mega Man Xtreme 2 *Metal Walker *Warauinu no Bouken GB: Silly Go Lucky! *Resident Evil : Gaiden *Shantae *Street Fighter Alpha *Toki Tori *Trouballs *Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons *Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages MSX *1942 *Higemaru Makaijima - Nanatsu no Shima Daibouken Nintendo 64 *Mega Man 64 *Resident Evil 2 Nintendo DS *Bomberman Land Touch! *Gyakuten Saiban 4 *Mega Man ZX *MegaMan Battle Network 5: Double Team *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice for All *Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble *Resident Evil: Deadly Silence Nintendo GameCube *Auto Modellista *Capcom Classics Collection *Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO *Disney's Hide and Sneak *Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse *Gotcha Force *Killer7 *Mega Man Anniversary Collection *Mega Man Network Transmission *Mega Man X Collection *Mega Man X Command Mission *Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Z Gundam *P.N. 03 *Resident Evil 0 *Resident Evil *Resident Evil 2 *Resident Evil 3: Nemesis *Resident Evil 4 *Resident Evil Code: Veronica X *Viewtiful Joe *Viewtiful Joe 2 *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble PC #Breath of Fire IV #Chaos Legion #Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening #Devil May Cry 4 #Dino Crisis #Dino Crisis 2 #Mega Man 3 #Mega Man Legends #Mega Man Legends 2 #Mega Man X #Mega Man X3 #Mega Man X4 #Mega Man X5 #Mega Man X6 (Solo Asia) #Mega Man X7 (Solo Asia) #Mega Man X8 #Onimusha 3: Demon Siege #Resident Evil #Resident Evil 2 #Resident Evil 3: Nemesis #Resident Evil 4 #Resident Evil: Survivor #Steel Fang #Street Fighter Alpha #Street Fighter Alpha 2 #Street Fighter II #Super Street Fighter II #Super Street Fighter II Turbo #rESIDENT EVIL 5 #RESIDENT EVIL 6 #RESIDENT EVIL REVELATIONS #Lost Planet Extreme Condition #Dragon´s dogma Pinball *Airborne *Big Bang Barhttp://www.ipdb.org/machine.cgi?id=4001 *BreakShot *Flipper Football *Kingpin *Pinball Magic Sega Dreamcast *Bounty Hunter Sara: Holy Mountain no Teiou *Cannonspike *Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 *Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Pro *Capcom vs. SNK 2: Millionaire Fighting 2001 *Dino Crisis *El Dorado Gate Volume 1 *El Dorado Gate Volume 2 *El Dorado Gate Volume 3 *El Dorado Gate Volume 4 *El Dorado Gate Volume 5 *El Dorado Gate Volume 6 *El Dorado Gate Volume 7 *Gaia Master Kessen!: Seikiou Densetsu *Giga Wing *Giga Wing 2 *Heavy Metal *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Mars Matrix: Hyper Solid Shooting *Marvel vs. Capcom *Marvel vs Capcom 2 *Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation VS Zeon DX *Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein *Power Stone *Power Stone 2 *Project Justice *Resident Evil 2 *Resident Evil 3 *Resident Evil Code: Veronica (BioHazard Code: Veronica) *Spawn: In the Demon's Hand *Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Street Fighter III: Double Impact *Street Fighter III: Third Strike *Super Puzzle Fighter II X for Matching Service *Super Street Fighter II X for Matching Service *Tech Romancer *Vampire Chronicles Sega CD *Final Fight CD Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis *Mega Man: The Wily Wars *Mercs *Saturday Night Slam Masters *Street Fighter II Special Champion Edition *Strider *The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie (tcc. Mickey to Minnie: Magical Adventure 2) *Ghouls 'N Ghosts *Forgotten Worlds *Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers *The Punisher *Chiki Chiki Boys aka Mega Twins *Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse Sega Master System *Forgotten Worlds *Ghouls 'N Ghosts *MERCS *Street Fighter II Sega Saturn *Capcom Generation 1 *Capcom Generation 2 *Capcom Generation 3 *Capcom Generation 4 *Capcom Generation 5 *Cyberbots *Dungeons & Dragons Collection *Final Fight Revenge *The House of the Dead *Marvel Super Heroes *Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter *Mega Man 8 Anniversary Collector's Edition *Mega Man X3 *Mega Man X4 *NightWarriors: DarkStalker's Revenge *Pocket Fighter *Resident Evil *Street Fighter Collection *Street Fighter II Movie *Street Fighter Alpha (Street Fighter Zero) *Street Fighter Alpha 2 (Street Fighter Alpha#Street Fighter Zero 2) *Street Fighter Alpha 3 (Street Fighter Zero 3) *Super Adventure Rockman *Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo *Tenchi O Kurau II *Vampire Savior *Wonder 3 *X-Men vs. Street Fighter *X-Men: Children of the Atom Sony PlayStation *Bounty Hunter Sara *Bounty Hunter Sarah *Breath of Fire III *Breath of Fire IV *Buster Bros. Collection *Capcom Generation 1 *Capcom Generation 2 *Capcom Generation 3 *Capcom Generation 4 *Capcom Generation 5 *Capcom vs. SNK Pro *Captain Commando *Cyberbots *Darkstalkers *DarkStalkers 3 *Dino Crisis *Dino Crisis 2 *Fox Hunt *Fushigi Keiji *Gaia Master *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Magical Tetris Challenge *Marvel Super Heroes *Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter *Marvel vs. Capcom *Mega Man 8 Anniversary Collector's Edition *Mega Man Legends (En Nintendo 64 llamado Mega Man 64) *Mega Man Legends 2 *Mega Man X3 *Mega Man X4 *Mega Man X5 *Mega Man X6 *One Piece Mansion *Pocket Fighter *Puzzle Fighter *Resident Evil *Resident Evil 2 *Resident Evil 2: Dual Shock Edition *Resident Evil 3: Nemesis *Resident Evil: Director's Cut *Resident Evil: Survivor *Rival Schools: United By Fate *Rockman *Rockman 2 *Rockman 3 *Rockman 4 *Rockman 5 *Rockman 6 *Rockman Battle & Chase *Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd *Shiritsu Justice Gakuen Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 *Star Gladiator *Startling Adventures: Kuusou Daibouken X 3 *Street Fighter Alpha *Street Fighter Alpha 2 *Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Street Fighter Collection *Street Fighter Collection 2 *Street Fighter EX *Street Fighter II Movie *Street Fighter: The Movie *Strider 2 *Super Adventure RockMan *Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo *Suzumo no Gatari *The Misadventures of Tron Bonne *Trick'N Snowboarder *Wonder 3 *X-Men vs. Street Fighter Sony PlayStation 2 *Ashita no Joe 2: The Anime Super Remix *Auto Modellista *Bombastic *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance *Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter *Capcom Classics Collection *Capcom Fighting Evolution *Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium *Catan *Chaos Legion *Clock Tower 3 *Critical Bullet: 7th Target *Darkwatch *Devil Kings *Devil May Cry *Devil May Cry 2 *Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening *Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition *Dino Stalker *Everblue *Everblue 2 *Final Fight: Streetwise *GioGio's Bizarre Adventure *Glass Rose *Gregory Horror Show *Haunting Ground *Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition *Killer 7 *Kyojin no Hoshi *Marvel vs. Capcom 2 *Maximo vs. Army of Zin *Maximo: Ghosts to Glory *Mega Man Anniversary Collection *Mega Man X7 *Mega Man X8 *Mega Man X Collection *Mega Man X Command Mission *Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation VS Zeon *Mobile Suit Gundam: AEUG Vs Titans *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Federation vs ZAFT *Monster Hunter *Namco x Capcom (Desarrollado por Namco) *Ōkami *Onimusha *Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege *Onimusha Blade Warriors *Onimusha Warlords *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams *Resident Evil 4 *Resident Evil Code: Veronica X *Resident Evil Outbreak *Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 *Resident Evil Survivor 2: Code Veronica *Resident Evil: Dead Aim *Sengoku BASARA *Shadow of Rome *Street Fighter Alpha Anthology *Street Fighter Anniversary Collection *Street Fighter EX 3 *Street Fighter III: Third Strike *The Magical Ninja: Jiraiya Kenzan! *Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge *Under the Skin *Viewtiful Joe *Viewtiful Joe 2 *Way of the Samurai 2 Sony PlayStation 3 *Devil May Cry 4 *Resident Evil 5 *Resident Evil 6 *Darkvoid *Resident Evil Operation Raccon City *Resident Evil Revelations *Resident Evil Revelations 2 *Resident Evil Remake HD *DmC: Devil May Cry *Devil May Cry HD Collection *Lost Planet: Extreme Condition *Lost Planet 2 *Lost Planet 3 *Dead Rising 2 *Dead Rising 2: Off The Record *Megaman 9 *Street Fighter IV *Super Street Fighter IV *Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition *Ultra Street Fighter IV *Marvel Vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 *Street Fighter x Tekken *Okami HD *Resident Evil 0 HD *Resident Evil 4 HD *Remember Me *DuckTales: Remastered *Dragon's Dogma *Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen *Marvel Vs Capcom 2 *Asura's Wrath *Bionic Commando * Sony PlayStation Portable *Breath of Fire III *Capcom Classics Collection *Capcom Puzzle World *Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower *Devil May Cry Series *Extreme Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Mega Man Legends *Mega Man Legends 2 *Mega Man: Powered Up *Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X *Monster Hunter Portable *Power Stone Collection *Street Fighter Alpha 3 Max *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble Super Famicom/SNES *Bonkers *Breath of Fire *Capcom's Super Soccer Shootout *Captain Commando *Demon's Crest *Disney's Aladdin *Eye of the Beholder *Final Fight *Final Fight 2 *Final Fight 3 *Final Fight Guy *Goof Troop *Great Circus Mystery *Knights of the Round *Magic Sword *Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse *Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems *Mega Man 7 *Mega Man Soccer *Mega Man X *Mega Man X2 *Mega Man X3 *Mickey to Donald Magical Adventure 3 *Mega Man & Bass *Saturday Night Slam Masters *Street Fighter Alpha 2 *Street Fighter II *Street Fighter II Turbo *Super Ghouls 'N Ghosts *Super Pang *Super Street Fighter II *The King of Dragons *U.N. Squadron *Wizardry V *X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse Turbo CD *Buster Bros. *Fighting Street TurboGrafx-16 *Side Arms WonderSwan Color *Rockman EXE WS Microsoft Xbox *Auto Modellista *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance *Capcom Classics Collection *Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO *Darkwatch *Dino Crisis 3 *Final Fight: Streetwise *Genma Onimusha *Group S Challenge *Mega Man Anniversary Collection *Marvel vs. Capcom 2 *Pro Cast Sports Fishing *Steel Battalion (tcc. Tekki) *Steel Battalion: Line of Contact *Street Fighter Anniversary Collection Microsoft Xbox 360 *Dead Rising *Devil May Cry 4 *Resident Evil 5 *Lost Planet *Street Fighter 2: Hyper Fighting Sinclair ZX Spectrum *1942 *1943: The Battle of Midway *Bionic Commando *Black Tiger *Capcom Collection *Commando *Desperado *Dynasty Wars *Final Fight *Forgotten Worlds *Ghosts 'n Goblins *Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Last Duel *Led Storm *Mega Twins *Mercs *Side Arms *Street Fighter *Street Fighter II *Strider *Strider 2 *Tiger Road *U.N. Squadron